Drake and Josh: The Battle Continues
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Following the events of Return of the Ex, Megan and Lin are trying to recover, however groups of bullies aren't making it easy for them, will they manage to cope, or will they sink into despair.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 1**

Chapter 1 of my new Drake and Josh story, takes place after Return of the Ex, despite everything that's happen Lin and Megan are trying to move on as normal, but things have been made complicated for them, will they be able to cope with these new problems.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>LIN POV<strong>

It had been two weeks since the incident involving Mark, Megan was slowly trying to get back on her feet. However things were getting complicated, naturally due to my ethnicity, some of the people in school bullied me, I usually ignored it but they had started on Megan now, simply because she was dating me. Worse still a group of people had stared to bully Megan about Mark raping her, I sighed and began to head to Megan's locker, school was over, now we could escape the bigoted bullies and get back amongst people who weren't judgemental. Suddenly I was shoved into the nearby lockers, I turned and saw it was that group of racist bullies again.

"Sorry, didn't see you there".

I rolled my eyes and tried to walk off but one of them grabbed me and pushed me back against the lockers.

"Watch were you're walking, Chink boy".

"I don't have time for this, my girlfriend's waiting for me".

That however seemed to set them off again.

"You don't belong here, and you're corrupting that girl, making her betray us".

"Oh don't start this nonsense".

"Why don't you just go back to China where you belong?"

I sighed and shook my head.

"I was born here for God sake".

All I got for that was a punch to the face and spat on before they left, I sighed and went to the bathroom to clean myself up.

**MEGAN POV**

I sighed as I stood next to my locker waiting for Lin, as usual I was nervous about being in the crowd, I always had been due to the Mark incident. My eyes always darted nervously towards any male who came anywhere near me. I had just escaped that group of girls who were bullying me about what Mark had done, claiming I was lying about the rape, or at least, the fact it was rape, they had started claiming I had enjoyed it or wanted it to happen and was saying it was rape to spare Lin's feelings. I couldn't believe there were people who were that sick. Luckily the group I saw approaching me right now were my friends, I smiled and as they passed I spoke to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

To my surprise they ignored me.

"Hey, guys!"

They turned and glared at me, Diane spoke.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you, why are you ignoring me?"

They glared and Diane spoke again.

"Look Megan, don't take this the wrong way but...We can't hang out with you anymore".

I froze.

"What?"

"Look at the state of you, it's disgusting, why would we wanna hang out with someone who would have sex with your ex-boyfriend and then scream rape, just because you don't wanna hurt Lin's feelings".

I couldn't believe it, they had heard the rumours that they believed them.

"But I..."  
>"Save it, you're nothing but a lying cheating bitch".<p>

With that Diane slapped me across the face and walked off with the rest of the group. I dropped to the ground and burst into tears, why was this happening, now my friends had turned against me.

I remained where I was, just then I heard someone say my name.

"Megan?"

I looked up, it was Jamie, I slowly got to my feet and sighed, wiping my eyes.

"Great, don't tell me, you're gonna run away from me too".

"Megan; why would you think that?"

I lowered my head and explained.

"Everyone else has, just because of what Mark did to me, suddenly I'm not worth their time".

To my surprise Jamie hugged me and spoke.

"I'm not like that, I'm still your friend..."

She let me go and stepped back, smiling.

"...And nothing's gonna stop me being your friend".

I smiled, so things weren't completely hopeless, I still had one of my friends, as well as my boyfriend and family.

"Thank you".

I then saw Lin approaching, I smiled as he approached, Jamie also smiled and politely looked away as Lin kissed me, it was then I saw what looked like a bruise forming on his cheek.

"Lin?"  
>"Those racist bigots got me".<p>

I sighed, why were so many people against us. Lin looked over at Jamie and smiled.

"Hey".

"Hi, I better get going, my parent's will be wondering what's keeping me, take you guys".

Jamie left, I smiled and with Lin's arm around me we left the school.

**LIN POV**

As Megan and I walked to her home I noticed that she seemed upset about something, her eyes were red and it looked like there had been tears she had tried to wipe away. I wondered if it was that group that had been making fun of her due to her rape. I decided to talk to her about it.

"Megan, are you okay, I can tell you've been crying, what's wrong?"

Megan sighed and then explained.

"My friends, all of them have just...Abandoned me, because of that group that's been making fun of me...All of them abandoned me, except Jamie".

I couldn't believe it, this was unbelievable, how could they be so cruel, I hugged her and gently kissed her.

"In that case none of them except Jamie were really your friends, they're not worth thinking about Megs".

"Yeah, who care's about them...I have you".

I smiled and continued to walk home with Megan, hoping everything would eventually get better and those groups would stop. I knew we had to do something about this, but what?

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan's friends, except for Jamie have abandoned her and they have both suffered at the hands of two groups of bullies, next up the groups will be at it again, in Megan's case however things are about to get worse. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Things are only gonna get worse for Lin and Megan, will they still be able to cope or will things get too much.

Bellsdestiny: Thanks, glad you enjoy it, hope you continue to enjoy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>LIN POV<strong>

It was the following day and Megan and I walked into school, waiting for us, right at the front doors were the racist bigots, perfect. They glared at us the moment we entered, one of them walked up and shoved me.

"Get outta here, go back to where you belong".

I tried to walk past but he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"We warned you, when are you gonna get the hint, you're not wanted here".

"Leave him alone".

Megan had pushed the one who was trying to attack me away. The others glared at her and one of them spoke.

"Get lost, you worthless traitor, you actually want to be with this Chink, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you, there's nothing wrong with Lin, you're the one who's got the problem".

"Traitorous bitch, don't you know, you shouldn't be dating him, you should be dating an _American _boy".

I glared at them and took Megan's hand, pushed past them and walked off ignoring their comments as I left. The rest of the day was much the same, we sat through our lessons, ignoring the hate filled whispers and in my case, occasional objects thrown at me. Eventually it was lunch time, I left my last class and headed to meet Megan at the main steps.

I finally found her, she was sitting on the steps, crying, Jamie was with her. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Megs?"

Jamie looked up and sighed.

"Those racists were talking more about you, she tried to defend you but then that other group and her old friends started making fun of her, because of her rape. Calling her slut and things like that".

I nodded and put my arm around Megan. When she calmed down enough to speak she looked up at me.

"Why do they hate us?"  
>"I wish I knew Megan, I wish I knew".<p>

There was silence for a minute; I knew that ever since Mark raped her Megan had been in a fragile state. She suffered from nightmares every night and was afraid of any male except for me and those in her family. She therefore needed me more than ever. I looked up and saw someone walking towards us, smirking. A girl with dark red shoulder length hair, I recognized her, her name was Charlotte, that was all I knew about her, that and the fact that she had a crush on me since I arrived, but I informed her I was dating Megan. What did she want, I got my answer when she stopped in front of us.

"Hey Lin".

Megan looked up confused, Charlotte then spoke again.

"I know you don't wanna be stuck taking care of her, not when you could be out having fun, I'm still free..."

"Charlotte, don't start, I love Megan, I don't care if I need to take care of her for the rest of her life".

Charlotte rolled her eyes, Megan spoke.

"Lin, who is this?"

"Her name's Charlotte, she's had a crush on me since I came here".

"Yeah, and I don't think he appreciates you suffocating him".

I could see Megan's was fighting back tears so I spoke.

"Charlotte leave it, I don't care what you think, Megan and I are in love and that's never gonna change".

Charlotte sighed and shook her head before leaving. I kissed Megan's temple and spoke.

"Don't worry about her, she doesn't know what she's talking about".

"Y-yeah, I know".

The bell rang and we had to head back to class.

**MEGAN POV**

As we walked back to class I thought about that girl Charlotte, I could tell right away she was the kind of girl who wouldn't give up. She was gonna try and come after Lin and I wasn't sure I had the strength to do anything about it when she did. The rest of the day was spent going through class, getting hateful glares from the group who had been making fun of me, having death threats whispered at me by those racist bigots. After school I stood next to my locker again, waiting for Lin, just then I saw them, the group that had been making fun of me approaching, oh no, not now. The leader of the group stepped forwards and, before I could get away, she pinned me to my locker.

"Going somewhere slut?"

I glared at her.

"Don't call me that".

"Why shouldn't I, that's all you are".

I pushed her back, making her let go of me.

"Shut up!"  
>"Look at yourself Parker, you've got some nerve showing your face, first you cheat on your boyfriend and have sex with the guy you dumped and then you claim he raped you just to spare your boyfriends feelings. I bet he doesn't even know you've been sleeping around".<p>

I lost it and slapped her, she smirked.

"Getting defensive are we, more proof that I'm right huh".

With that they walked off leaving me wracked with guilt and shame. I was still waiting for Lin, but my thoughts were distracted.

'Maybe they're right about one thing, look at the state of me. Lin deserves better than this'.

I made up my mind and hurried away from my locker.

**LIN POV**

I looked around, I couldn't find Megan anywhere, she wasn't by her locker where she usually waited for me. I was searching frantically, unfortunately I ran into Charlotte.

"Hey Lin, there you are, finally ditched that clingy loser".

"Shut up, you don't know what she's been through".

Charlotte narrowed her eyes.

"What does that matter?"

"She needs me, now, leave us alone".

Before she could say anything else I saw Megan, I quickly followed her, ignoring Charlotte calling after me. I followed Megan, briefly losing sight of her, where was she going. I soon got my answer, I stopped horrified. We were on the roof, Megan had climbed up onto the raised ledge that ran around the roof and was standing at the edge, I hurried forward, stopping a few steps from the raised ledge.

"Megan!"

She looked back at me, I saw the desperation in her eyes and knew right then she was planning to jump, she was going to kill herself. She looked at me wildly and then back at the ground below.

"Lin, what are you doing here?"

"Megan, please, I know what you're planning, don't do this, please".

She shook her head.

"They're right Lin, I'm a mess, look at the state of me, how could you possibly want to be anywhere near me".

"Megan...?"

I was afraid she would fall as she suddenly began to get hysterical.

"How could you possibly want to stay with me, look at me I'm filthy, I'm disgusting, Mark has made me nothing but a defiled worthless tramp!"

"Megan, that's not true, you're a victim here, Mark has hurt you, these stupid bullies are making it worse, I'm not giving up on you, I can help, just please, don't do this".

Megan looked away from me and back at the ground, I tentatively took a step forward and spoke.

"Megan please, I can't live without you, if you jump...I jump".

My words seemed to get through, she slowly turned her head and looked at me, there were tears in her eyes, she was trembling, she had processed everything I had said and realized I would never leave her. I extended my hand and spoke softly.

"Megan, please, step away from the ledge".

She slowly stepped away and took my hand, I helped her down from the ledge and pulled her into a tight hug as she trembled and cried into my shoulder, I kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, glad I had managed to talk her out of doing the unspeakable.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, poor Megan, trying to commit suicide, luckily Lin was there to rescue her, will they finally gain the courage to tell their families about what happened or will they continue to suffer in silence. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; following Megan being talked out of suicide will Lin and her finally tell their families the truth, or continue to suffer in silence. The answers lie below.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, thanks, glad you are enjoying it.  
>Bellsdestiny: Maybe they will, read on to find out.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

I tried to get myself back under control, but at the moment I was happy were I was, in Lin's arms. Lin continued to stroke my hair and whisper gently in my ear, calming me. Finally I was able to form a coherent sentence I spoke.

"Lin...I-I'm sorry...I was so selfish, I shouldn't have done that to you".

"It's okay, it's okay...Are you sure you're okay now".

I smiled and finally straightened up, Lin smiled at me, I managed to smile back, we then walked away from the ledge. The ledge I had been planning to use to end my life, the ledge Lin had saved me from. As we walked back downstairs and left school Lin thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Megan, this is getting out of hand, we've got to tell someone".

"But..."

He nodded and spoke.

"I know it's hard, but we've gotta talk to our families".

I thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Okay...I'm scared but...You're right".

"Let's go, my parents are at your house right".

"Yeah, Mom invited them over for dinner".

He smiled and then we headed for home, I was no longer suicidal but still depressed, luckily I had Lin, I knew I could depend on him to protect me...especially from myself.

**LIN POV**

We arrived at Megan's house, everybody else was there, they were all smiling and laughing, just then Audrey looked up and saw us, she noticed our expressions.

"Megan, Lin, what's wrong?"

Everybody turned to look at us, we were now sitting on the sofa, the others gathered around us. I sighed and looked at Megan, she nodded and I decided to explain.

"Megan...tried to jump off the roof, I had to save her".

"What?"

I continued to explain.

"We've been...getting bullied, a group of people have been acting racist towards me but worse...there's another group that's been bullying Megan".

"They've been treating me as if I wanted Mark to rape me...All my friends have deserted me except for Jamie, they've been treating me like I don't deserve to live".

Audrey lost control and burst into tears and hugged Megan, I smiled as I watched, it felt relieving to finally tell everyone the truth.

"Oh Megan, why didn't you tell us?"  
>"I was scared".<p>

We sat in silence for a while, I noticed that Drake was enraged.

We sat in silence for a moment until finally Drake spoke.

"Who did this, I'll kill them".

"Drake, calm down, we can sort this out".

Megan looked up, surprised.

"Really".

"It's not best to just talk to us, we have to talk to someone who can deal with this".

I realized what she was talking about.

"You mean, we should talk to the principal or something".

"Yeah".

Megan looked scared.

"But I..."

"It'll be fine, we'll all help, right".

The others nodded I agreed.

"We have to do something Megan, we shouldn't have let things go on like this for so long".

Megan sighed and then nodded.

"Yeah, yeah you're right".

Finally we agreed to talk to the principal tomorrow, we would go to his office and talk to him, hopefully get this mess sorted out.

**MEGAN POV**

I breathed a sigh of relief as we spoke about everything that had happened. Finally we would be able to deal with this, I had made a terrible mistake, but now things could be sorted out. That night Lin asked to stay with me, everybody agreed, that gave me an idea, while he was picking up everything he would need from home I got ready for bed. Finally I heard Lin arrive, he walked in, already prepared for bed, he smiled and walked over to me. I smiled and we kissed.

"You feeling any better Megs?"

"Yeah, Lin, I'm not suicidal but...I'm happy you're here".

He smiled.

"It's fine, I just wanna make sure you're safe".

"Thanks".

It was then he noticed what I wanted him to notice, the pyjamas I was wearing, they were the same ones he had given me to wear when I stayed at his house after the Mark incident. Naturally they were still too big for me but I still liked them. Lin smirked.

"I was wondering where they went?"

I laughed.

"I know I complained a little at first...But I actually like them".

"Well, you can keep them if you want".

I smiled, I then climbed into bed, Lin also climbed in and held me, I soon drifted off to sleep, hopefully, with Lin comforting me I would be able to make it through any nightmares.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up Megan and Lin will go with their parents to talk to the Principal, will he be able to put a stop to the group, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Lin and Megan, along with their parents are now going to talk to the Principal, will things work out, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Yup, glad you're still enjoying.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

I felt extremely nervous as I walked with Lin and my parents to the principal's office. I just hoped everything would be sorted out here. Eventually we were sitting in the Principal's office, Mom was telling him about the bullying, after a while the principal nodded and turned his attention to us.

"Is this true?"

"Yes, it is sir".

I nodded and the principal then asked.

"So...what exactly has been happening?"

I swallowed nervously, Lin however spoke first and I was given time to prepare myself.

"My problem's not as big, but it's something I've had to deal with since I came here".

The Principal nodded, he knew what Lin was referring to.

"Racism".

"Yes, it's gotten worse and, I think it's escalating, they've started to use physical violence, they've shoved me up against the locker, hit me in face, spat on me, that sort of thing".

The principal nodded, his face showed anger, I then remembered that, by his instruction, the school had enforced a zero tolerance policy to Racism. He then turned to me, I was ready now, I was certain I could talk without breaking down.

"Now then, Miss Parker, I understand you've also had problems".

I took a deep breath and prepared to tell him the truth.

"Not to long ago I was kidnapped by my ex-boyfriend and raped, several times..."

"Yes...I remember hearing about it, sorry, please continue".

I was losing my nerve but then I felt Lin take my hand and I regained my confidence.

I continued, feeling stronger now.

"A group of people in the school, I can't remember all their names, but they've been spreading rumours about it. Making it seem like I wasn't raped but I actually wanted it to happen...And that I was only saying it was rape to spare Lin's feelings, they've also started attacking me physically too".

"...Not only that, they've turned all but one of her friends against her too".

I nodded and then, the final point.

"Also, the things they said, it...I tried to kill myself yesterday because of it".

The principal thought for a moment.

"Okay, obviously I'll need proof to back this up, luckily the CCTV should take care of that".

I smiled in relief, thank God. I watched relieved as the CCTV proved everything we said was true, it even caught me heading for the roof followed by Lin. Proof of my suicide attempt, the Principal's face was grave.

**LIN POV**

I gently squeezed Megan's hand, smiling at the returning squeeze. I was proud of her, she was nervous about this and I knew she always hated to talk about what Mark did to her. But she had managed it and now, thanks to the CCTV the Principal was able to find out who was responsible for all of this, the group of racists and the girls who had been making fun of Megan, including her old friends. He had called for them to come to the office, Megan and I sat to the side with our parents. As the groups arrived I quickly checked their expressions, they all looked confused until they saw us, the group that had been making fun of Megan, along with her old friends showed fear, however the racists were angry. The Principal looked at them, his glared at them severely.

"So, I have just heard from Lin and Megan about what you've been doing to them, the CCTV backs it up. What do you have to say for yourselves?"

They all started talking at once, what I could make out of it was they were trying to blame others, the Principal spoke, his voice immediately making them stop talking.

"Enough! You lot bully Lin simply because of his ethnicity with is against our zero tolerance for racism and you lot, I'm surprised at you, especially you, her friends. Making fun of a girl who has been raped".

"Sir".

"Enough! I will decide on a punishment later, I will expect all of you back here after school, any who don't show will be punished worse, understand".

"Yes sir".

There was silence for a moment and then the Principal turned to us.

"You can go now, thank you".

We all stood up and left, our parents left the school, the whole process had taken a long time and it was now lunch time. We walked towards the lunch hall, Megan rested her head on my shoulder, obviously more relaxed now.

Just then Charlotte stepped in front of us.

"Hey Lin, what's up?"  
>"Not interested".<p>

"Oh don't be like that, I know you..."

Megan glared at her and cut across her.

"Back off and leave him alone, he's not interested in you".

"Listen bitch, why don't you just go spread your legs for someone".

Now it was my turn to be angry, I can't believe she would dare do that, I could see Megan fighting back tears, I glared at Charlotte and put my arm around Megan and led her away, past Charlotte, muttering as I did so.

"Mugou".

A fitting description for her, bitch. Just then Charlotte spoke again, what she said shocked me.

"Honestly Lin, why are you protecting that suicidal loser".

What the hell, Charlotte knew about Megan trying to jump off the roof, but how. Megan turned and stared at her, terrified.

"How do you...?"

"I was there, I saw everything, I just wish you didn't swallow that crap Lin said about protecting you".

"Shut up, Charlotte, leave us alone okay".

With that I put my arm around Megan again and we walked off, leaving Charlotte behind.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up, the aftermath of the truth finally coming out. Will things get better for them, wait and see? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; Following the incident with them telling their parents and the Principal what happened, will things get better, read on and see.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>LIN POV<strong>

Megan and I sat at our table eating lunch, usually Megan's friends sat with us but now only Jamie sat with us. I felt thankful towards her, she was a true friend for Megan, eventually we finished our lunch, Jamie had to hurry to hand in some late homework so Megan and I left the lunch hall and headed off to our favourite spot. Before we could even make it we found our path blocked by the Racists, I quickly looked around, the girls who had made fun of Megan were no where to be seen, thank God. One of the Racists stepped forwards and shoved Megan aside.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"Do you think we'll stand for this shit, you think you can get us into trouble Chink boy?"

I glared at him.

"You're the one who brought this upon yourself".

Suddenly I felt my arms being yanked behind my back, we had been surrounded by the group and one had grabbed me.

"You're gonna pay for this, get him".

Next thing all I knew was pain as they started beating me up, just then I heard Megan.

"Leave him alone!"

There was a brief pause and I saw Megan managed to punch the guy in charge, breaking his nose. The man growled and spoke.

"Traitorous bitch, what do you think you're doing defending this Chink, get her too!"

I tried to break free and help her but the guy holding me was too strong.

I could only watch helpless as Megan was beaten up, one of them slammed his knee hard into her stomach, she fell to the ground winded and suffered several more blows before, finally my struggles had an effect and I was able to get free.

"Enough!"

I ran forward to try and help her but they simply turned on me and knocked me to the ground and continued to beat me up until finally the guy in charge spoke.

"Okay, that's enough, I think they've got the message, let's go".

They walked off and left us, I managed to get to my feet. I staggered slightly but then managed to walk over to Megan and help her to her feet, my mouth was full of blood, I spat it out and then spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, I'm fine".

I looked around and smiled before spitting out another mouthful of blood.

"We're in luck, those guy's should really have paid more attention to their surroundings".

I then gestured towards a CCTV camera that had caught everything. Megan smirked.

"Nice".

I nodded and spat out a third mouthful of blood, Megan looked at me worried.

"Lin, are you okay?"

"I think one of those guys knocked one of my back teeth out, yeah see, there it is".

I pointed over to it lying on the ground, Megan screwed up her face in disgust.

"Eww".

I breathed a sigh of relief, that was a nasty encounter, but at least we were okay.

**MEGAN POV**

I finally managed to get air back into my lungs, just then we saw the Principal's secretary approaching us.

"Megan Parker, Shaoqi Lin, the Principal wants to talk to you".

We followed her back to the Principal's office, we knew the Principal must've witnessed at least the end of the attack on the CCTV. Finally we arrived, the Principal noted our injuries and spoke rapidly.

"I saw what happened, are you both okay?"

I nodded as did Lin, he then spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this, they'll be suitably punished for what they've done.

"Thank you sir".

After a short pause the Principal sighed and spoke.

"I think the two of you should go home, is there someone who can pick you up".

I nodded.

"Yeah, my Mom".

"Okay, I'll call her now".

We sat and waited while he made the phone call.

Finally, about half an hour later, Mom arrived and when she saw the state of us.

"My God, what happened?"

We told her about the incident and then the Principal spoke.

"I think it's best for them to go home and recover, is that okay".

"Of course, let's go".

We stood up, I felt a little light-headed and grasped my head.

"Megan?"

"I'm fine, just felt a little dizzy for a minute there".

With Lin supporting me we headed out to Mom's car and she drove us home. I knew the dizzy spells were simply due to attack and they would pass. Lin helped me out of the car and we walked back into the house, Drake was also home, he stared at us in surprise.

"What the...?"

We explained what happened and that the Principal would be dealing with it.

"Good, I can't believe this".

Lin helped me over to the sofa and we sat down, still in pain but feeling a lot safer and happier, we knew now that hopefully, things would finally get better.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Megan and Lin ahve been beaten up but ensured that their attackers will be in worse trouble now. Next up Lin makes an unexpected but welcome move to finally get Charlotte off their tail. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 6**

Chapter 6; following the incident with the Racists beating them up, things have imporved for Lin and Megan and now, Lin has important news for Megan.

Boris Yletsin: Yeah, thanks.  
>Bellsdestiny: Thanks, glad you are still enjoying it.<p>

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

It had been two weeks since the incident where those Racist bigots had beaten us up. They had all been expelled and as for the other group they were no longer causing trouble for us. Our only problems now were my nightmares and Charlotte, she still kept trying to steal Lin. Also Lin had been acting secretively lately, it was strange. We were sitting on the school steps, I had my head on his shoulder while he simply held me, we were content. We sat in a comfortable silence, Lin was gently stroking my hair, he kissed the top of my head, I shivered, it felt good. Lin spoke, worried.

"Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, smiling.

"No, it just felt nice, that's all".

"Oh, thanks".

Lin held me close again, I heard him sniff delicately, I looked at him, confused, he explained.

"Your hair, smells like...strawberries".

I laughed, that would be the conditioner I used this morning, I explained it to him, he smiled and nodded. We remained quiet for a while and then Lin finally seemed to decide something.

We had been sitting quietly for some time, I noticed Charlotte was starting to approach us, I groaned, Lin smiled.

"Don't worry about her, besides, I've got an important question for you".

I looked at him confused.

"Lin, what do you mean?"

"Megan, I know we've been together for a long time, in that time we've had to deal with a lot".

I nodded.

"Ain't that the truth".

Lin smiled and then, did the one thing I had hoped he would do for a long time. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee in front of me, he then opened the box and presented me with the most beautiful ring.

"Megan Parker, will you marry me?"

My vision swam as my eyes filled up, I smiled, this was the happiest moment of my life.

"Yes, I will".

My words were met with a scream of anger from Charlotte. I ignored her however, within moments I was wearing the ring and Lin was back on his feet, hugging me. I hugged back and managed to wipe the tears out of my eyes. It was hard to tell who was happier, me or Lin.

After school we headed home, we planned on telling our parents separately, soon we arrived at my home, we kissed and then Lin spoke.

"I'll call you after I tell my parents, okay".

"Okay, Lin, thank you...You've made this the best day of my life".

"Just think what the wedding's gonna be like".

"Yeah".

We smiled and kissed again before separating, Lin headed for home while I headed inside. I smiled when I saw the others were all here, I walked over to them, they all smiled and then Josh asked.

"So, Megan, have a good day?"

I smirked.

"You bet I did".

I then flashed the ring, everybody saw it, their eyes went wide.

"No way".

"Yes way, Lin proposed".

I was engulfed in a hug from Mom, I could hear Walter and Josh congratulating me, Drake was also next to me, after Mom let go Drake hugged me.

"Congrats Megan, I'm sure you guys will be happy together".

"Thanks Drake".

Drake then let me go and soon we were all talking about the upcoming wedding.

**LIN POV**

I smiled as I walked into my home, I had spoken to my parents about proposing to Megan, they were supportive and were waiting for me to tell them. I saw them sitting watching a Chinese Documentary, I smiled and walked over to them, they looked up and smiled, Mom asked.

"So, how did it go?"

I smiled and spoke.

"Megan accepted, we're gonna get married".

They smiled and hugged me.

"Congratulations son".

Eventually Dad asked.

"Have you guys talked about what you're gonna do for the wedding?"  
>"Yeah, we've decided to have a combined Chinese and American themed wedding".<p>

I smiled and continued to talk to my parents about our plans for a while and then went to call Megan.

Megan responded quickly.

"Hey, I just told Drake and the others, they were really happy about it".

"My parents were quite happy too, so, do you think we'll all be able to get together and discuss the plans properly".

"Sure, that'd be great".

We were both happy, nothing could ruin this happiness now.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Lin and Megan are now engaged, Charlotte's not gonna take that well, next up Charlotte is going to attempt to deal with Megan. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 7**

Chapter 7; after Lin and Megan's engagment surely things will be perfect now, or will they? Read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, Things are about to heat up here however, enjoy.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belong to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>MEGAN POV<strong>

I smiled as I walked to my locker, school was over and it was two weeks since Lin had proposed to me. All the planning was stressful but I was still content. As usual I was going to meet Lin at my locker, however when I got there I was surprised to see Charlotte standing there, she glared at me and began to approach me. I sighed and spoke before she could.

"What now?"

"We need to talk, now".

I rolled my eyes, if she started any of her usual crap I was just gonna walk away and text Lin so he'd know to meet me elsewhere.

"Well, what is it?"

"Come with me, too crowded here".

I sighed and followed her. She led me into the gym hall, I shook my head, it was empty, now what did she want.

"Okay, are you gonna tell me what's going on now".

"You're going to call of this sham marriage to Lin and split up with him".

"This crap again, I'm outta here".

I turned to leave but she grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"No you don't understand, I'm not asking, I'm telling you, this is what you're gonna do".

It was then I saw, to my horror she was holding a gun in her hand and she was pointing it directly at me.

**LIN POV**

I was looking around d confused, where was Megan, she wasn't by her locker the way she usually was. Just then I noticed armed police officers heading down the corridor, I stopped the person nearest me and asked.

"What's going on?"

"Charlotte, she's gone crazy, she's got her hands on a gun, she's holding Megan hostage in the gym".

Shit, I immediately ran towards the gym, the same direction the police were heading. One of them saw me.

"Sir, it's too dangerous, you have to leave, the other way, now".

"I can't, that's my fiancée who's being held hostage in there".

He looked at me for a moment and then spoke.

"Are you Shaoqi Lin?"  
>"Yeah".<p>

"Alright then, come with us, be careful".

I followed them. We stopped outside the gym, I could see a man talking through the door which appeared to be locked. I guessed he was a negotiator, I looked through the glass pane in the door, Charlotte was standing there, a gun in her hands, she had Megan on the ground, the gun trained on her head.

"Ma'am, Just calm down, just put the gun down, you haven't done anything wrong yet, if you put the gun down, nothing has to happen".

"Shu up, I mean it, any of you take one step in here I'll kill her!"

I groaned, this was getting nowhere, and every second that passed put Megan in even greater danger from Charlotte's deteriorating mind.

I made up my mind, I knew what she wanted.

"Excuse me, let me do it, I'll have to go in and talk to her".

"But sir that's…"

The police officer that brought me here explained.

"This is the fiancée of that girl being held hostage, from what I've heard it's a lover's quarrel. The girl with the gun wants him to be with her, he's got a better chance of reasoning with her than we do".

"O-Okay, let's do it".

I nodded and nervously approached the door, it wasn't locked it was Charlotte's threat of killing Megan that had kept them from entering. I put my hand on the door handle and spoke.

"Charlotte, it's me, I'm coming in".

She didn't say anything, I opened the door and stepped in. Megan looked up at me fearfully, Charlotte's eyes were glazed, I could see her desperation. I had to be careful and do this right or I'd be putting all of us at risk.

"Charlotte, it's fine, put the gun down".

"No, I can't let this bitch steal you from me".

I shook my head.

"Look, just let Megan go, things happen, there's nothing that can be done about it, just accept it and move on, please. For all our sakes, just stop this".

She glared at me and then down at Megan, I thought I saw something move in my peripheral vision, but I stayed focused on Charlotte. There was silence for a moment and then Charlotte seemed to make up her mind.

"I should've known you'd choose this bitch over me, say goodbye".

"NO!"

She then pulled the trigger. Everything happened at once, the gun fired, Megan fell to the ground uninjured and Jamie, who had pushed Megan out of the way also fell to the ground, a bullet wound to her chest. The police ran in and quickly subdued Charlotte, I helped Megan up and we both ran over to Jamie.

"Jamie, no, just hold on".

As Megan did her best to comfort her friend I called an ambulance quickly.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, evil cliffhanger, Jamie's life hangs in the balance, will she make it, wait and see. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAKE AND JOSH: THE BATTLE CONTINUES**

**CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8; what happened after the events of the alst chapter, will Jamie make it, or will Megan lose her best friend, read on to find out.

Boris Yeltsin: It certainly is, anyway, here's the last chapter.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p><strong>LIN POV<strong>

We were sitting in the hospital, waiting for news on Jamie's condition, her parents had been called and we were also waiting for them to get here. Megan sat next to me, she was trembling, I didn't know if it was because what happened had left her in shock, or if she was worried about her friend, personally I thought it was both. We had already sat for about two hours and still there was no news, I gently put my arm around Megan and decided to at least tell her some good news.

"Charlotte's in jail now, she's been charged with possession of an illegal firearm and attempted murder"

"What if it turns out to be murder?"

I immediately hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't think like that Megan, Jamie's gonna make it, I'm sure of it".

I looked up and saw a doctor approaching us.

"Megan".

Megan also looked up as the doctor stopped in front of us.

"Is she gonna be okay".

The doctor nodded and I felt Megan relax and lean into me.

"Everything will be fine, it was lucky, if the bullet had been just an inch to the left it would've passed right through her heart and killed her, she's awake now if you want to see her".  
>"We're gonna wait for her parents".<p>

The doctor nodded and walked off, about ten minutes later Jamie's parents arrived.

Megan immediately jumped to her feet and ran over to them, I followed. Megan spoke, her voice sounded desperate.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault".

Jamie's mother shook her head.

"It's not, she was just protecting you".

"Yeah, which is why she's now in hospital".

"She was saving a friend, the only person to blame is the one that pulled the trigger".

Megan calmed down a little and then spoke.

"Thank you…She's awake now, she's gonna be okay".

"We'll go see her, you should come".

"I'll wait, Lin and I will go in later".

We sat and waited as Jamie's parents went in to see their daughter.

**MEGAN POV**

It was okay now, everything was fine, Jamie was gonna be okay. I felt relieved, her parents had just left the room and Lin and I were going in to see her. I don't know what I expected but Jamie looked fine, she was sitting up and smiled when we came in.

"Megan, are you okay?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that".

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that bad".

I stared at her incredulously.

"Didn't the doctor tell you how close it was?"

"Yeah but, look, the point is, I'm alive, everything's fine".

"Yeah, you're right".

We remained in silence for a few minutes, I had a weird feeling of disorientation. Jamie noticed and spoke.

"Megan, I think you should see a doctor too, I think you might be in shock".

"Maybe you're right".

Lin nodded and I turned to go and talk to one of the doctors, before we left I heard Lin talking to Jamie.

"Jamie, I want to thank you, for being a true friend to Megan".

I smiled as Lin rejoined me and we went immediately to speak to one of the doctors.

It turned out Jamie was right, I was in shock, by now my family had arrived they were being informed about what had happened. I meanwhile was being treated for shock through some form of medication although this was only short term, the doctor informed me that I would require counselling to fully recover, I was willing to accept that. Finally, after a while Lin and my family were allowed in, they all sat and spoke to me until finally, after being reassured I would be alright, they left to give me and Lin some privacy. Lin smiled and gently kissed me.

"I'm just glad this long nightmare is over, maybe now we can put this behind us".

I smiled back.

"Yeah, I thought about, maybe the counsellor could help with my issues about what Mark did too".

"That would actually be a great idea".

I nodded and then spoke again.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be better soon".

"Don't rush it, take your time".

"I have to get better, I can't be like this at the wedding can I?"

Lin laughed and kissed me again. He was right, finally I could put this long nightmare behind me and move on with my life, with my soon-to-be husband at my side.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story. Jamie's fine, Megan is suffering from shock but is getting treatment, she is also looking forward to her upcoming wedding with Lin, finally things in Megan's life are back on track. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
